fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dimetrodongold
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Fighters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:96.26.182.101 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MY ACCOUNT!!!!!!!! Dimetrodongold AKA Shifty Hopper You're welcome. Can you sign in with it? E4439Qv5 (talk) 05:07, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I can!! I need a little help copying some stuff from my old page. Dimetrodongold (talk) Dimetrodongold Ah! It said password21 was wrong and I tried to say forgot your password and it sent a NEW one to th email! Please help! Dimetrodongol Regarding the adddition of Frigi and Igno on the Diet Pages, I'm done linking. Even though I think it would be fine if they were added, TDD25 made a valid point. The duo don't have listed diets. I'm not a big fan of edit wars, particularly with all the other things I could be doing with my time, so I'm out. E4439Qv5 (talk) 00:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey dimetrodongold. I just wanna ask u to plz not make pages about ur fav vivosaurs or funny pictures. Make blogs. dont make categories. Non important stuff like that goes to the blogs. E123Timay (talk) 02:12, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Dimetrodongold (talk) Wanna check out the song I found? Did you check out the link on my user page? E4439Qv5 (talk) 22:38, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I did, and the beggining was very funny. In return, I have This. Come on. Click the link I have. Dimetrodongold (talk) OH NOEZ! Not the penguin club! E4439Qv5 (talk) 22:49, September 3, 2012 (UTC) What?! Okay, here's a better one. Come on. Click the link I have. Dimetrodongold (talk) I agree, that's better. ^_^ E4439Qv5 (talk) 22:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Do you like the one to Neopets better? I don't really see what's wrong with Club Penguin. Dimetrodongold (talk) You wouldn't have missed me if my sister hadn't been storming Shark Tooth Island... again. Love you anyways, Amy! E4439Qv5 (talk) 02:28, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Storming... that's funny. Who's 'Amy'? Dimetrodongold (talk) My sister. E4439Qv5 (talk) 04:14, September 7, 2012 (UTC) That's what I thought. Anyways, I'm gonna make the disccussion page now. Dimetrodongold (talk) ... Did you check the "comments" box? 'Cause I can't say anything on it! E4439Qv5 (talk) 04:37, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't know why, but I was reading about the 'Cheif Financial Officer'. Did you click on it? Dimetrodongold (talk) Click on it? Hahahaha no. I read about it on the actual guide. On the record, I would POUND that robot with a membership. Can you make it so I can comment? Please? E4439Qv5 (talk) 04:55, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I ALREADY made it! The comment button worked for me. Note: Now I'm reading about the 'Chief Excecutive Officer'. Dimetrodongold (talk) I meant change it. And I can't comment on it. Still. Anyways, I'm off to bed. Bye! E4439Qv5 (talk) 05:03, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Goddybye! Dimetrodongold (talk) I'm helping you out, while remaining respectful of your wishes. Links do work. You need to put Useless blog post with no theme... that anyone can help add to!. Use source mode. And, just to note, it would have been fair if I had commented on your discussion, since you commented on mine. TDD25 (talk) 05:29, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Dimetrodongold (talk) Hey, Dimetrodongold? Maybe you should stop for the night. It's Sunday night, we all probably have school tomorrow, and you seem kinda frustrated. TDD25 (talk) 05:23, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but I left an imporant message on your wall... Oops! I meant talk page. Dimetrodongold (talk) AKA Shifty Hopper I wish I could say he was bad, but the edits are legit. He simply mispelled Krakanak, and E44 was the one who added the Stub category. TDD25 (talk) 05:28, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Yo, the newest photos thing is because I reverted them. TDD25 (talk) 05:08, September 12, 2012 (UTC)\ Alright. Are you gonna help out my new Wiki? Link to new wiki: Fossilfighters.wikia.com Dimetrodongold (talk) 05:14, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Dude Tdd25 does not have wifi so you cant do it with him unless he gets wifi But you could try it on me with my seismo rank 20 800 Lp Zanthman is gone :(Ub (talk) 21:24, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, boy. A Seismo with 800 LP and most likely some other Sauropds supporting him sounds like a challenge for even my rank 20 T-Rex Lord, Lugmos, and Sungari. But, I can't fight you without Wi-Fi Connection. How does it work on my DSi XL? I found a so-called tutorial for it, but I'm afraid that might mess it up. Also, I left a message for ZanthMan on my user page at the bottom under Vivosaur of what is officially... the week! Now I don't need to do it everyday! Dimetrodongold (talk) 22:39, September 12, 2012 (UTC) To create new sections... When you make an edit, you should have noticed there's two tabs. One says "Visual" and has the regular buttons you're use to (like the hyperlink). The other tab (says "Source" on it) has the actual wikicode on it. Going into the Source mode, put two equal sign on either side of the title, like so: Carno's Headbutt This will create a "section with edit link on it". Have fun implementing that into your editing! E44: Talk to me, or 03:47, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Just as I thought, with enough sections added to a page, the table of contents appears. E44: Talk to me, or 23:57, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, come on man. A Pachy? At least make me a Delta. TDD25 (talk) 06:12, September 21, 2012 (UTC Okay. But Delta is low ranked! Dimetrodongold (talk) 06:28, September 21, 2012 (UTC) But isn't Counter great? TDD25 (talk) 06:30, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Of course! I use Oloro everytime I fight Pauleen! Check my user page. I kinda noticed that. TDD25 (talk) 07:31, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Dimetrodongold (talk) 07:38, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ARE YOU ON CHAT OR NOT??!??!?! NO! YOU JUST WON'T SHOW UP THERE! Dimetrodongold (talk) 00:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC)! NOW IM REALLY MAD THE ULIMATE SHOCKWAVE ONLY BEEN ON ONE WIKi! JUST ONE WHICH MEANS HE NEVER JOINED WIKI ALONG TIME AGO HES A FROD! Ub (talk) Hes a frod still but im still pissed at him! Ub (talk) NO! I LEFT A MESSAGE ON YOUR USER TALK!!! Dimetrodongold (talk) 01:07, September 22, 2012 (UTC)! I left my entry to the Grammar Contest there. It was great, but U S still wins. Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:28, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Well... I don't know how to say this, but no. You were not on my original list of recommendations, so right now, I really can't. We will see, in time though, if I can at some other point in time. I hope you understand. TDD25 (talk) 04:36, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I changed it. It's a Reuniculus, from Pokemon. I might change it back, though. TDD25 (talk) 01:08, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you around? Come to chat. We have to discuss something. TDD25 (talk) 01:13, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Go right now. I'll be there. TDD25 (talk) 05:49, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm waiting. I'm actually on chat. TDD25 (talk) 05:54, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Dimetrodongold, but next time, at least give me some time to copy paste it on a blog. I'm lazy and do not like retyping, though I like your suggestion DinonerdDC (talk) 19:34, September 28, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Yes I'm lazy. And if you are making fun of me because I did not continue with the tournament, it is because not enough people signed up. Dude, I posted the rules right there, and said that FRIEND CODES ARE A NECESITY. You don't have to be rude about it. I'm just trying to be friendly. DinonerdDC (talk) 01:58, September 29, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Hey, I was barely on for the whole day, and nobody cared. TDD25 (talk) 03:12, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Changed your signature, eh? Sorry for not replying back earlier. I was working on my fanfic. TDD25 (talk) 03:49, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I really don't think I could handle being a staff member. besides, I'm 14, and barely have enough time to admin and write a fanfiction, much less be a staff member. TDD25 (talk) 01:15, October 3, 2012 (UTC) No. 15 is E44's age. TDD25 (talk) 02:39, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I really don't see why not. How about you wait till Friday though? I'll be trying to put in a new Favicon, so If I do all that kinda stuff at once... TDD25 (talk) 01:54, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Good luck figuring out that. To tell you the truth, I still am trying to figure out how to convert the medal into an Icon. TDD25 (talk) 02:04, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Chagrin. Okay, I'm finally paying full attention to the chat box. Sorry 'bout before. E44: Talk to me, or 02:32, October 27, 2012 (UTC) What do I have to do to prove myself Dude, Like everyone posts something there. Why do you want to delete it? DinonerdDC (talk) 14:01, October 31, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC